The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata
The Moat The Steps of Knowledge The Temple Games The Temple Run The Temple configuration in this particular episode was very simplistic—in fact, it was the easiest in all of Season 2. Nevertheless, the Green Monkeys made it exciting. Robert, who Kirk referred to as an "international intrigue spy," chose the Ledges as his starting point and moved quickly. He went through the Pit of Despair rather fast as well; the Throne Room wasn't open, so he instead had to climb up into Medusa's Lair, where he met Temple Guard #1. Like many players, Robert had a little difficulty with the room objective (finding the holes in which to insert the two snakes into Medusa's head), but completed it in about twenty seconds and moved on into the King's Storeroom. However, just after he smashed the first pot, the second Temple Guard seized and removed Robert with a little under two minutes to go. Adventurous Olivia-Emma wasn't quite as fast-moving as Robert, but it was her medium pace and great concept of the show that helped create an exciting Temple Run. On her way to the King's Storeroom, she passed up the half-Pendant on the Medusa's Lair actuator in the Pit of Despair, but she made it to where Robert left off in thirty seconds and got to work immediately. She had a dose of bad luck in the King's Storeroom when it was the third pot that contained the key and the third keyhole that opened the door, but she entered the Shrine of the Silver Monkey with a minute on the clock and absolutely blazed putting the statue together (fifteen seconds!). Olivia-Emma entered the Viper's Nest with 42 seconds remaining, but she had a little trouble finding the Applewood Amulet in the room. When she picked it up with only 37 seconds were left, she promptly took off. After the King's Storeroom, she went up into the Observatory and then climbed down into Medusa's Lair, but otherwise she precisely retraced her footsteps back out of the Temple. Tension grew with every room, however, and by the time Olivia-Emma left the Pit for the Ledges, less than fifteen seconds were still on the clock. She squeezed her way back through to get over to the entrance slide; the camera switched to a wide angle as the last seconds appeared on the screen, and Olivia-Emma finally jumped down on the other side of Olmec a split second before the clock read "0:00." Temple Run Results Trivia *Olivia-Emma Houliana of the green monkeys previously appeared on Get the Picture in 1991. *The Temple Run has made several close calls to win with 1 second left. The other was The Milk Bucket of Freydis. *Due to having so much time being used up in the previous episode, Medusa's Lair changed its objective from 4 snakes to 2 snakes. Goofs *The Lucky Medallion of Atocha was in The Mine Shaft during the temple games! *Robert nearly gives one of Medusa's snakes to the Temple Guard. Category:Season 2 Category:Green Monkeys Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Win Category:Artifacts Hidden in The Top Corner Category:Temple Layout XI Category:Episodes with an Artifact from another Episode Category:Half Pendants in the Pit